The sensitive and accurate detection and/or identification of single molecules from biological and other samples has proven to be an elusive goal, with widespread potential uses in medical diagnostics, pathology, toxicology, biological warfare, environmental sampling, chemical analysis, forensics and numerous other fields. Attempts have been made to use Raman spectroscopy and/or surface plasmon resonance to achieve this goal. When light passes through a tangible medium, a certain amount becomes diverted from its original direction, a phenomenon known as Raman scattering. Some of the scattered light also differs in frequency from the original excitatory light, due to the absorption of light and excitation of electrons to a higher energy state, followed by light emission at a different wavelength. The wavelengths of the Raman emission spectrum are characteristic of the chemical composition and structure of the light absorbing molecules in a sample, while the intensity of light scattering is dependent on the concentration of molecules in the sample.
The probability of Raman interaction occurring between an excitatory light beam and an individual molecule in a sample is very low, resulting in a low sensitivity and limited applicability of Raman analysis. It has been observed that molecules near roughened silver surfaces show enhanced Raman scattering of as much as six to seven orders of magnitude. This surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS) effect is related to the phenomenon of plasmon resonance, wherein metal nanoparticles exhibit a pronounced optical resonance in response to incident electromagnetic radiation, due to the collective coupling of conduction electrons in the metal. In essence, nanoparticles of gold, silver, copper and certain other metals can function as miniature “antenna” to enhance the localized effects of electromagnetic radiation. Molecules located in the vicinity of such particles exhibit a much greater sensitivity for Raman spectroscopic analysis.
Attempts have been made to exploit SERS for molecular detection and analysis, typically by coating metal nanoparticles or fabricating rough metal films on the surface of a substrate and then applying a sample to the metal-coated surface. However, the number of metal particles that can be deposited on a planar surface is limited, producing a relatively low enhancement factor for SERS and related Raman techniques utilizing such surfaces. A need exists for methods of producing SERS-active substrates with uniform, high densities of Raman-active metal.
Metal impregnated silicon substrates have been proposed as components of various electrical devices, such as field emission electron sources and light emitting diodes. The efficiency of such devices is limited by a lack of uniformity of electrical contacts, resulting from non-homogeneous metal impregnation. A need exists for methods of producing materials with homogeneous metal impregnation for high efficiency electrical devices.